Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas
by braillebaby
Summary: This is a holiday story in the Happiness for H series with Horatio and his beloved Emily. A Midwest girl at heart, Emily is homesick for her northern home during the holidays, and eager to share the traditions she treasures with their 2-year-old daughter Tara. Grandma Estin's lodge along Superior's North Shore becomes the place everyone gathers on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

_**(Thanksgiving Dinner in Miami – Horatio & Emily's home)**_

Emily glanced up from gathering up the plates and cutlery to see her husband watching her. With just a barely perceptible nod of his head in the direction of the patio doors, he beckoned her over. The gesture was not lost on Grandma Estin who shooed Emily out of the dining room in the direction of her husband.

"Go spend a few minutes with Horatio, Em," she murmured. "Tara is with Calleigh. Eric can help me with the clearing up. Now go before Horatio gets impatient." With a bemused smile, Emily wiped her hands on a near-by dish towel and hurried over to where her husband stood. He grinned and slid open the glass door. Before they could exit, a white streak with big ears sped past them as Ghost saw his chance to escape the little hands that were equipped with the bristle-y things that the groomer had used on him just two days ago. Turkey tidbits or not, Ghost was tired of being the pony in the "My Pretty Pony" game.

"What is it Horatio?" Emily asked, her question ending with a squeak of surprise as he swung her into his arms and out of sight of their guests inside.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, Sweetheart." Horatio's eyes were bright as he bent and kissed his favorite spot on her neck. "Dinner was wonderful, and I know how hard you worked on it." His lips wandered farther up her neck causing Emily to slide her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Hmmm, keep that up Lieutenant and I'll ask Grandma to take over hostess duties. Calleigh and Eric can watch Tara for a bit." She smiled, her dimple winking at him. "Do you think we can sneak IN our bedroom window?" His mouth hovering over hers, Horatio murmured,

"No more windows, Em, in or out, remember? I think," his breath feathered her lips, "I can make do with a kiss for now, but, as soon as our guests go home and Tara is in bed, we make excuses to your grandmother and call it an early night."

"I'm sure Grandmother will be happy to put Tara to bed, Lieutenant," Emily sighed as his mouth at last settled on hers.

_**He's making a list and checking it twice,**_

_**Gonna find out who's naughty and nice...**_

"Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho!" The jolly old elf smiled and put his hands on his ample belly made of pillows, turning this way and that as he regarded himself in the full-length mirror.

"Ho, ho, ho! Meeeerrrry Christmas!" A movement beneath one of the fully decorated Christmas trees, this one with a Disney theme, caught his eye.

"HO, HO, HO there little doggie! What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?" The dachsund looked at him sleepily, then after a moment, rolled over in her basket. Her soft snoring could just barely be heard above the strains of _Jingle Bells_ that drifted through the apartment.

Turning back to the mirror, he tried a few more 'HO, HO, HO's' for good measure. On the calendar tacked beside the mirror, a large red **X** stood out on November 23. In less than 24 hours he would be back doing what he loved to do – playing a role that brought happiness to children, if only for the few moments they sat on his lap and whispered their hopes of what they longed to find under the tree on Christmas morning.

"It always troubles me, Clarice," he said to the sleeping dachsie, as he slipped off his heavy black boots, 'that so many children go without on Christmas Eve and there are so many who have more than they need. I think it's time to share some milk and cookies while I check my Naughty list!" The small dog's ears wiggled with interest at the word cookies and considered if it was worth leaving the coziness of her warm bed in the ice cold air-conditioned apartment.

"I'll get the coffee Grandma," Emily murmured as she reached for the tray to assemble the various creamers, cups and saucers. "Why don't you go relax in the living room? Tara is doing her best to charm Eric into reading her _The Poky Little Puppy_ again. Horatio was going to see about getting a fire going in the fireplace. I know, it's not a real one like the lodge, but it gives the illusion."

"Where are Willow and Frank?" Calleigh's southern drawl announced her arrival in the quiet kitchen. Pouring the coffee beans in the coffeemaker, Emily answered without turning around.

"I would imagine they should be here any minute. Detective Tripp was taking his girls back to his ex-wife's. I'm glad they were able to come for dinner. It was fun for Tara to play with them, too." She closed the lid and pushed the button. A loud whirring sounded, followed by the aroma of freshly ground coffee. "Actually, I was kind of surprised he invited Willow to go along."

"Because he was going to his ex's and he was taking his new girlfriend with?" Calleigh's smile was wide, matching Emily's. "Or, because he asked Willow when Horatio was within earshot?"

Emily handed a platter to the other woman, and opened a container of sugar-cookies in the shape of turkeys.

"A little of both, I guess. Oh, dear," Emily picked up a cookie that suddenly became naked as several teaspoons of colored sugars and jimmies slid off the treat onto the counter. "I think Tara may have been helping Grandma with these. Maybe I should just put out the Pumpkin cheesecake bars and Mama Estin cookies."

"Is the Boss Man upset about Frank and Willow seeing each other?" Calleigh asked nibbling the feet off one of the naked turkeys. "I thought he'd be glad she was seeing someone like Frank. I mean, we know Horatio can be a bit … over-protective."

Emily threw the blonde CSI a look that said "you don't say?" and added a raised eyebrow for good measure.

"Not exactly," Emily grinned, biting the tail off one of the broken cookies. "For now, I think he's adopting the 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy. And that includes ME asking HIM about it."

_**(Several hours later)**_

"Good-bye Grandma Estin, good-bye Tara." Eric and Calleigh's voices chimed from the front door. Horatio's mouth curved into a smile as he watched his daughter throw her arms around her "Aunt Calleigh" and "Uncle Eric". The toddler had her mother's dimple and long, blonde hair. But her eyes were the same blue as Horatio's, and according to Emily, the she inherited the same little upward tilt to her pert nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tara," Calleigh hugged the little girl before handing her over to Horatio. As they turned to go out the door, the CSI couldn't help but be glad for her friend. Horatio had a family now, a wife who loved him, Emily's grandmother who had welcomed him into the family with open arms and now, a darling daughter who was the apple of her father's eye. The young people disappeared out the door amidst a chorus of good-byes and thank you's before Emily shut the door.

"I think we'll be going as well, Horatio." Emily turned around quickly to see her sister-in-law gathering up her bag. "I'll be around tomorrow at noon to pick up Grandma and Tara. We're meeting you at the _**Book'n'Bean**_ at 12:30?

"Yes," Emily couldn't keep the surprise from showing on her face. "I … thought you were going to stay with us, Willow?" The dark haired woman and Frank looked at each other before Willow answered quietly.

"That's okay, Emily. Grandma Estin is staying with you and you have Tara. Frank," she looked at the man beside her, who suddenly seemed to find something interesting to stare at on the floor at his feet, "has graciously offered to let me stay with him." Horatio shifted Tara to his other arm.

"It's no trouble Willow," he said, not sure how he felt about his sister staying at his best friend's house.

Frank looked up then. "Nah, Horatio. I've got room." A look passed between the two men that Emily couldn't quite read, then was gone.

"Can you give your Aunt a hug?" Willow asked the little girl, who was looking from one adult to another with large eyes from her perch in her father's arms.

"Auntie!" the child cried enthusiastically. "I love you!' The almost-tension was broken then and the adults continued with their good-byes.

Later, Horatio and Emily glanced around their daughter's semi-darkened room, while Tara splashed in the tub under Grandma Estin's watchful eye. It seemed that several more toys had been added to the shelves and toy chest – spilling out from beneath the lid. "You know, Horatio," she said thoughtfully, "I hope Eric and Calleigh don't ask Tara what she wants for Christmas."

"Why is that Sweetheart?" He looked at his wife, an amused smile on his face.

"Because the other day Tara was absolutely sure she wanted a pony," Emily answered him, her eyes widening meaningfully.

"No, they wouldn't buy her a pony." But he didn't sound so sure of himself, Emily noticed with satisfaction.

"All I'm saying, Lieutenant, is you might want to find some plans to build a barn," she grinned, patting him on the arm. Horatio looked stunned for a moment, then recovered, pulling her into his arms and pinning her against the wall.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have a little talk with Eric, just in case." Emily felt his hands in her hair, pulling the clips out of it. The long blonde tresses cascaded down her shoulders, over his long fingers.

"That's better," he breathed, his moonlight blue eyes smiling at her. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"I didn't think it would be too appetizing to have it falling in the gravy," Emily grinned, sliding her fingers through the ginger hair at his nape. "But now, dinner is done, Tara will have Grandma to spoil her tonight and I'm very much looking forward to a long snuggle with my husband in our bed." Emily didn't quite make out what Horatio mumbled about snuggling before his mouth covered hers in a kiss that left her in no doubt that her husband had more than snuggling in mind before the night was over.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(Black Friday)**

Horatio woke to the beeping of his alarm. Emily was sound asleep beside him, her arm around his waist, her legs tangled with his. His attempts to silence the alarm without waking his sleeping wife were met with failure as she stirred and mumbled something about wanting a large Ho Ho Ho mocha, with white chocolate. Just as Horatio turned off the alarm, his phone beeped, signaling the office was calling him in even earlier than his planned early arrival at the office.

"I'm on my way." Horatio pushed back the sheet and turned to see his wife regarding him with wide hazel eyes. He smiled at her, wondering if she was going to repeat her coffee order.

"The lab already?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "But it's sooo early Horatio."

"Yes, Sweetheart. But I have time to kiss you good morning before I get ready." He leaned over her, brushing his mouth against hers. A possessive gleam appeared in those blue eyes as he took in her disheveled appearance. "It's a good thing we had an early night," he added, watching in delight as her cheeks turned pink.

"We may have gotten to bed early, lover, but I don't think we got a full night's sleep."

"Mmmm, I don't mind Sweetheart." Horatio kissed her again. "I better get going," he said reluctantly, moving away from her.

"Ok," Emily moved to slide out of the bed, "I'll go put the coffee on." Horatio's voice stopped her.

"No worries, Sweetheart. I'll do it and bring you a cup before I leave. Like you said, it's still early." A black nose connected to a white muzzle wedged it's way through the bedroom door and the rest of Ghost's white body followed suit. He woofed a happy 'Good Morning' before sidling up to Emily's side of the bed for an ear scritchie.

"Hey beautiful," Emily cooed at him, ruffling his soft fur. "How are you this morning?" The big white shepherd whinnied happily and licked her face.

"Grandma, that looks delicious and I was certainly not expecting you to make me breakfast." Horatio drained the last of his coffee and reached for the small paper sack containing his breakfast to go. A half dozen freshly made waffles were nestled inside.

"Horatio, you can't be expected to fight crime on an empty stomach. Now, off you go. I saw on the news that there has already been a fight outside an electronics store, someone was trampled to death at the W-Mart and there was a shooting at the mall where a giveaway of $200 gift cards to the first 100 people through the doors. Oh, and don't take 70, there's a pile up and traffic is blocked. Horatio looked at the elderly lady in admiration.

"Thank you Grandma E. You are … amazing." He bent and kissed her cheek.

"Now run along young man. I expect you are going to be a busy one today." Horatio heard her 'tsk, tsking' about 'what is this world coming to' as he left the kitchen.

Emily watched her daughter as she pushed the little blue wooden train around the wooden track in the shape of a figure 8.

"Are you sure she's not going to be too much trouble until Willow can arrive in a couple hours?" Emily asked, looking at her grandmother over the rim of her coffee cup. "I could call Jean and go in a little later."

"No, dear. We'll be fine. You need to help Jean get set up for the crafts and stories this afternoon. Willow, Tara and I will be there at 12:30 to help with the snacks and stories. Do be careful driving, will you? The news was full of car crashes this morning. I can't believe how people will act to save a few dollars. Now, I thought I'd get my laptop out and see if I can order that dollhouse for Tara for Christmas." Emily watched her grandmother carefully make her way past the train track. Thoughtfully, Emily began clearing away their breakfast things.

"Ho, ho, ho! Look at that Clarice!" The dachshund looked up from her warm fleece bed beneath the Christmas tree. "It snowed last night!" The blanket of white covered the cars in the parking lot, the bare branches of the trees as well as the brown grasses with the remnants of dry leaves that had escaped the a winter in the compost heap. Large brown eyes looked somberly at the jolly old elf as he slipped on his heavy black boots. After a moments' hesitation, she curled back up in a little ball, tucking her nose beneath her tail. The jolly man smiled kindly as he polished his wire-rimmed glasses.

"Very well. I'll ask Sue Lou Who from next store to come over and take you out in a bit. Now, I'm off to make children happy! And, I have my List!" he patted the hidden pocket in his red suit just below his left shoulder. I'm off to the Mall. Merrry Christmas!"

While he was brushing the light layer of snow off his red car, the man couldn't help but look out at the big lake that dominated the shore of the city. It was steel grey today, the waves looking as if mere ripples at this distance. Five minutes later, he was on his way up the hill, 5 one hundred dollar bills in his pocket.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(After the holiday)**

Emily and Tara stared out the window at the rain pouring down outside.

"I think this is how it started in _The Cat in the Hat_, Tara," Emily mused. Ghost appeared suddenly and pushed his way between them, looking from his mistress to the small human to the rain soaked yard outside. He bumped his nose to the window, whining softly.

"No Ghost," Emily sighed, reaching for her coffee. "I'm sure you'd like to go out and play in the puddles as much as Tara, but we've got to leave to take Grandma and Willow to the airport in an hour. I don't want Horatio to come home to wet dog smell in here." Tara looked appealingly at her mother.

"PLEASE may Ghost and I go outside?" she asked sweetly, her small hand buried in the dog's thick white fur. "I wear my ladybug boots." She stuck out a small pink-stockinged foot in her mother's direction. Emily grinned at her daughter.

"I know you won't get your feet wet, Tara, it's the rest of you I worry about. Remember last week when you sat in the puddle?" Her daughter smiled, dimple winking in her cheek.

"Yes!" she shouted and bounced off the couch before skipping off to her room to find her rainy day footwear.

Emily watched her daughter disappear into her bedroom. "I would rather be outside in the snow myself," she said to her pet, taking another sip of coffee.

"Willow, are you sure I can't give you and Grandma E a ride to the airport this afternoon?" Frank Tripp looked at the woman sitting across the small table from him, a frown on his face. "It's really no trouble." The dark-haired woman smiled and shook her head no.

"Emily has offered to take us. I didn't want you to have to leave work early or get time off." She hesitated before adding, "You work with Horatio. I don't want to put you in a position of favoritism or …" she spread her hand out "anything that would look bad, you know?"

Shyly she reached across the table for his hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at the lodge next weekend. Are you sure you want to help with the Christmas tree again?" The big detective looked at her slim fingers resting in his meaty hand.

"Sure," he drawled, his cheeks flushing. "Horatio and I didn't do so bad the last time. You are responsible for choosing the tree, you know," he added gruffly.

"I think I can do that. But, I won't be solo. Emily wants me to send her a picture from my smart phone and get her ok before we commit the tree to becoming our holiday centerpiece." The man seated across from her gave her a look that said, 'You've got to be kidding me!' Willow only smiled.

"It's ok, Frank. She means well and I think she misses being at the lodge at this time of year. This way, she still feels like she's being included."

Their waitress appeared with the check, and Frank reached for it while Willow gathered up her things.

"Got everything?" he asked gruffly, eyeing her several shopping bags and totes.

"Yes, thank you." Her brown eyes were warm, her mouth curved into a wide smile. Leaving the restaurant with his hand against the small of her back, Frank wondered again if he was ready for the road he seemed to be heading down with his best friend's half-sister.

After stowing her bags in the trunk and slipping in the driver's seat, Frank didn't immediately start the car.

"I'm glad you stayed at my place Willow," he said. "It was nice to spend time with you away from Horatio and Emily and Tara. Not that I don't like spending time with you and them," he hurried on when he realized how it had sounded. "I mean, it was nice to be alone with you, for more than a car trip or something." He knew his face was probably beet red. More than once he wished he had Horatio's gift for saying the right thing in the right way. Before he could stumble over his words any further, Willow surprised him, her hand lightly touching his cheek as she leaned toward him.

"I enjoyed it very much Frank. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience?"

Frank felt his face grow warm as he was reminded of Horatio's cryptic words on Thanksgiving night as they said their good-byes.

"_Good-night Francis. Just remember, one foot on the floor."_

Frank came back to the present with a thud, Willows fingers resting against his cheek.

"I've … never been very …" she nodded her head back and forth as she sought for the right word, "lucky with the men in my life. You'll forgive me if I seem less than … sure of us sometimes? I'm not like Emily," she added with a meaningful smile. Willow wondered if she would ever be as comfortable with shows of affection as her sister-in-law. Horatio and Emily brought out the best in each other, Willow had noticed, more than once envying the affectionate relationship the couple shared.

"Hey, Willow, I think you're wonderful just the way you are!" Frank tried to ignore her warm fingers resting against his skin. "Horatio and Em," he shrugged, "He wasn't always that way. It took Emily to bring him out of his shell."

"Hmmm, sounds like you have stories about my big brother I might like to hear," she teased. Before he could answer, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek where her hand had been resting. "Thank you Frank, this was the best Thanksgiving holiday I've had in a very long time."

The burly detective smiled and touched his fingers lightly beneath her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"You're welcome, Miss Willow," he drawled, his eyes going to her mouth. "You are very welcome." If he noticed that she was surprised when he kissed her lightly on the mouth, she didn't say. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then they separated, Willow fumbling for her seatbelt as Frank started the car. Willow smoothed the hair back from her face with hands that shook just a little.

"Well, Clarice look at that! Our donations caught the attention of the news." The little dachshund lifted her face from her bowl of kibbles and looked obediently at the television screen. The only thing that she could understand was a rather annoying ringing sound. Seeing that her master had slipped on his wire-rimmed glasses and was reaching into the small black tote bag of mail he'd brought home, Clarice didn't give the noise another thought and went on back to her kibbles.

Horatio pushed his hand through his hair, making it stand up more than usual. It had been a long, long holiday weekend. Now it was Monday afternoon and he was in his office again, a pile of reports and papers on his desk, an inbox full of email and Stetler breathing down his neck about the overtime Horatio had approved for his team. Not for the first time did he wonder why a holiday associated with spending time with your family and friends and being thankful for what you have, could end in tragedy for some people. He dropped down in his office chair wearily. Memories of his own family at Thanksgiving were proof that the holiday brought family squabbles to the table as often as the roasted turkey and mashed potatoes. The thought of food reminded him that Emily was taking her grandmother and Willow to the airport for them to fly back to Minnesota. Having her grandmother at home with Emily and Tara, had let Horatio feel a little better about having to spend twelve hours at the office every day since Thanksgiving. He wiped his hand across his face and took a deep breath before delving into the pile of papers on his desk. He would deal with them, then leave the office early to spend time with Emily and Tara.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(Deck the Walls and Halls and Ghost)**

"Well Clarice, we have a day off tomorrow." At the sound of her name the small dog looked up from her pink chewie bone, cocking her head to one side as she waited to hear what the day's activities might have in store. Her jolly master sipped his tea as he looked at the map spread on his lap. "Where shall we go to spread some good cheer, hmm? Perhaps we should go west, Ely would be a nice day trip. If the weather holds, that is our destination. Now, I've got letters to answer for a bit before we go out for a walk." Patting the small pup on her dainty head, he shuffled off to his laptop set up on the desk overlooking the street. In the distance the lake melded into the late afternoon horizon. Snow was on it's way, he thought with a smile as he set down a fresh cup of tea and reached into the black backpack.

Horatio wearily turned the car into the drive, touching the button that sent the garage door silently rolling up. Emily's van was parked on the left, indicating she was home with Tara. No light shone through the kitchen door. As Horatio exited his car, he didn't hear Ghost's usual 'Welcome home' bark, nor did he see the big dog when he slipped his key into the lock. The spicy aroma of his favorite Caribbean pork dish simmering on the stove did nothing to quell the uneasy feeling that had been a mere itch when he saw the darkened windows as he carefully stepped inside the kitchen, his hand sliding toward the weapon on his hip as he listened for any of the usual signs that his family was ok.

"Grandma, I can wait up for Detective Tripp tonight." Willow looked at the elderly woman seated across from her at the island in the warm kitchen of the lodge. "His flight wasn't getting into Duluth until 7:00. It will be nine thirty at least before he arrives."

"I might be up, Willow dear." The elderly woman smiled as she set her soup spoon in her empty bowl. "I am rather tired now, but I should work on Emily's Christmas present for a while tonight."

"Is that the navy blue scarf you've been knitting?"

"Yes and I've been trying to work in the red and white TC logo on the end and it's been giving me all sorts of trouble." Grandma frowned. "That logo goes on the mittens and hat as well, so I best get it figured out soon, hmm?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and stirred in cream. "What are your plans this evening dear?"

"I thought I would go over Emily's list and make sure I've found all the supplies and decorations we'll need to get the lodge decorated this weekend." Willow gathered up their soup bowls. "I've been using the office as a holding place as I've located things. Frank and I can get started right after breakfast in the morning." Grandma Estin smiled.

"It sounds as if my granddaughter is overseeing the decorating from Miami! Don't let her bother you too much dear. You can always turn off your smartphone or misplace it if her texts and emails get to be too much."

"I understand Grandma. I don't mind. She's been a wonderful help when I can't find something." Willow stood and carried the dishes to the dishwasher. "Horatio should be home tomorrow. I think she mentioned something about going out to find a Christmas tree with him and Tara."

"Ghost?" Horatio whistled softly for the big white shepherd, glancing quickly through the window at the darkened yard to see if maybe Emily's pet was outside. Carefully moving further into the kitchen, Horatio could hear Brenda Lee belting out _Jingle Bell Rock_. A soft glow was emanating from the living room, illuminating a spot just beyond the sofa. Horatio whistled softly again.

A sudden clatter arose and the light seemed to rise up before Horatio's very eyes. His hand was closing around the handle of his weapon when Ghost burst out from around the sofa, glowing eerily in the semi-darkness.

Ghost had never been so glad to hear the whistle from his red-haired master! The horrible tangle of these glowing balls on a string bumping against his legs made it difficult to hurry.

"What's happened to you?" Horatio said softly, kneeling down to free the big dog from the string of battery-operated Christmas lights. "Were you and Tara playing dress up again?" A loud whine sounded from Ghost, followed by a quick slurp to Horatio's cheek for rescuing him. Rising, Horatio set the string of lights on the sideboard and took a step into the darkened living room. A light was glowing from the master bedroom.

"What's going on in there Ghost?" Horatio asked, beginning to walk toward the hall. The white shepherd hung back, walking just behind his master, his nose bumping his hand, whining plaintively. Horatio stopped and looked at the dog. It was strange behavior, and he was beginning to feel nervous again. The sound of jingle bells suddenly spilled out the half-opened door and a male voice was shouting out that the wind was blowing on the boardwalk. Pausing outside the door, Horatio looked down at Ghost once more. The animal was sitting down, his brown eyes wide, almost fearful, it seemed to Horatio. 'I must be more tired than I thought,' he mused.

Seeing that he was having no success in stopping his master from entering the room where the string of Christmas lights had attacked him, Ghost sighed loudly and slid down onto the floor, resting his head on his paws. The look on his face clearly said that Horatio was going into that room without back-up. The half-open door swung all the way open at Horatio's light touch. One look and he realized Ghost's reluctance to enter. It looked like a Christmas Crime Scene. Strings of lights were in a tangle on the bed, and silver garland slithered across the floor. A saxophone was belting out the notes to Santa Claus is Coming to Town. His daughter was a whirl in green, her small ponytails flying out from her head like a helicopter. Something hit Horatio in the thigh and then another. Two jingle bells lay at his feet. They appeared to be coming from his daughter's dress. Before he could say anything, Tara stopped her dancing, almost falling down while she regained her balance. A wide smile crossed her face, her dimple, so like her mother's deepening in her cheek.

"Hello Daddy!" she greeted him above the shouts of "Santa Claus is coming to town" from the hidden speakers in the room. Hurtling herself into his arms, she gave her father a big hug.

"Mummy is in there!" she pointed to the deep walk-in closet, where Emily's bare feet were just visible. "She needs stockings." Tara explained, her blue eyes serious. Horatio was beginning to get a picture of what had been going on for the last hour. Kissing Tara on top of her head, he set his daughter on the bed, after carefully clearing a spot. Handing her one of the small Christmas board books from a stack on the night table, Horatio asked her if she could find the page with the dogs and cats while he said hello to Mummy.

"Ah, hah! Tara I found them!" Emily excitedly began backing out of the closet, noticing that Bruce was no longer calling for Santa Claus. "Tara! What are... OH! Horatio!" she cried out in surprise at the sight of her husband standing in the now quiet room, his hands resting on his slim hips. A flat box, tissue paper spilling out from beneath the cover, was in her hands. Quickly, Emily set it down on the night table, smoothing her hair back from where it had escaped it's ponytail. "Er, when did you get home Horatio? I didn't realize it had gotten so late." She glanced guiltily at the mess in the room. "I … I'll get this picked up …" her voice trailed off as Horatio reached for her, pulling her into his arms. His blue eyes were bright as he bent his head, kissing her quickly.

"I am not going to ask why it looks like a bad Christmas window scene at the mall in our bedroom Sweetheart. It would seem one of my favorite dinners is on the stove." Emily felt his warm hands slip beneath her t-shirt and stroke her back. "You can explain later, after Tara has gone to bed, just what you're up to, Sweetheart."

"Are you going to interrogate me, Lieutenant?" Emily asked teasingly, slanting a glance up at her husband, trying to judge how he was taking this. "Maybe I should call my lawyer?"

"No need, Sweetheart." He kissed her again, reluctantly smoothing her shirt back in place. "Why don't you go check on dinner and I'll spend some time with Tara in the other room? Oh, and I think you are going to owe Ghost an apology. I found him wound up in a string of lights when I got home. And I hear the timer on the stove going off."

"OH!" Emily's hand flew to her mouth at the mention of her pet. "Er, excuse me Horatio!" Two pair of blue eyes watched in amusement as Emily hurried from the room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(Oh, Christmas Tree)**

"We're back Grandma E." Willow opened the back door, stamping her snowy boots on the mat on the deck before stepping inside. Her burly companion followed suit after carefully leaning the 7 foot tall Balsam Fir against the lodge. "We found a beautiful tree!" Grandma Estin was smiling as she turned away from the stove, a freshly brewed pot of coffee in her hand.

"That is wonderful dear! I think that was record time for picking out a tree. I do think Emily liked to make it a bigger project than it really is some years." Grandma E took in their red cheeks and waved them further into the toasty kitchen. "Come along you two. I've got fresh coffee, some Irish Whiskey if you need a little something more to warm you up with your Joe, and I just took out a tray of Cranberry-Orange muffins from the oven."

Frank and Willow were soon seated at the kitchen island with Grandma E, munching muffins and sipping coffee.

"Did you have any trouble with cutting the tree, Detective?" Grandma asked, stirring some Baily's into her coffee. "I did suggest that Willow call Deputy Opterhoste for assistance."

"Nah," the burly detective answered with a grin, reaching for another muffin. "I've had plenty of practice. Kind of like riding a bike, you never forget." Willow looked at him in surprise.

"I never would have thought of you as a lumber jack type Frank," she said with a grin. "Do they have lumberjacks in Texas?"

"I spent a couple summers in Washington State when I was a teen," he said with a shrug. "I worked in the State Parks, clearing trails and campsites, repairing boardwalks and such." Whatever Willow was about to say was drowned out in the loud rapping on the kitchen door.

"Goodness Gracious," Grandma Estin made a face and hopped off her stool as she headed for the door, muttering, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Give an elderly lady a break will you Sheriff. Don't get your undies in a bundle now." Willow had to look down to hide her laughter.

"What's so funny, Willow?" Her companion looked confused. Mouthing "Sheriff Opterhoste" Willow picked up her coffee and motioned Frank to do the same.

"We'll go in the office and search out the tree stand. Grandma E could be a while with the Sheriff."

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked with a frown, Horatio's request that he keep an eye and ear out at the lodge for anything amiss fresh in his mind. "Maybe we should stay?"

"Nooo," Willow hesitated, eyeing the two people at the door, "the sheriff pops by from time to time more to have someone to talk to than anything. Grandma E says he's looking for Horatio to be back up here so he can ask him to put in a good word at the Duluth Crime Lab. I guess there's an opening there or a new unit is being assembled or something." She looked apologetically at the man beside her. "I usually disappear as quickly as I can." Willow pushed open the office door. Frank looked toward the kitchen where he heard a male voice saying he would surely take a muffin with his coffee and after a moment, followed her into the room filled with boxes and tubs labeled with Christmas decorations.

"What do you think of this one, Horatio?" Emily stood the tree up straight from where it was resting in the metal holder.

"It's … nice Sweetheart." He looked down at his daughter, who was squatting nearby, her attention riveted on some small insects scurrying amongst the pine needles. This was the fourth tree lot they had been to this morning. By now he had a pretty good idea that what his wife was searching for was not going to be found on any tree lot in Miami. Horatio was at a loss however, how to communicate this to Emily.

"It's a little lopsided here, on this side, but we could move that side toward the wall. And Ghost won't be able to scoot beneath this one if we leave these bottom branches on. And it is a balsam, we don't' want a spruce, the needles are too sharp." Horatio listened to Emily's monologue regarding the pros and cons of this tree while his eyes skimmed the tree lot before going back to Tara and her insects. There were maybe ten people wandering about, several families with children and one older gentleman with a cane. Horatio could hear the elderly man's voice clearly.

"I'm sure that I don't need such a large tree, sir. How would I ever get it back to my apartment? Besides the manager doesn't allow real trees, fire hazards you know. I came in for a wreath for my balcony. I'll take a green pine one with a red bow and pinecones. How much will that be?"

"Wreaths ain't for sale." Another voice, this one belligerent, floated on the light breeze through the pine branches.

"But I see them hanging on the rack over there." The elderly gent's voice faded as he turned away from Horatio's direction. Several steps were audible over the crushed shells and pine needles covering the ground.

"They are only for customers who buy a tree."

"It doesn't say that anywhere." The voice was reasonable, but firm.

"Doesn't have to old man. Now why don't you beat feet out of here if you ain't buying?" The voice of the tree lot man sounded oddly familiar..

'My mind must be playing tricks,' Horatio thought uneasily.

"What do you think Horatio? Do you like this one?" Emily's voice startled Horatio. Before he could answer his wife, the distinct odor of an illegal weed was overpowering the faint scent of Christmas pine.

"NO Emily!" Horatio almost shouted, startling his daughter who popped up from her insect inspection. Muttering a quick "Sorry about that Sweetie," he scooped Tara up, already moving away, beckoning his wife to follow suit.

"Well, gee Horatio, all you had to say is that you didn't like it. You don't have to shout for the whole world to hear." Emily muttered, following her husband. He seemed to have kicked into over-protective father, husband and CSI Lieutenant and Grinch modes all at the same time. Once they were out of the Balsam section, Horatio thrust the keys for the van and their daughter at his wife.

"Take Tara and wait for me."

"Why Horatio? What's gotten into you?" Before Emily could question him further, he was hurrying back in the direction of the balsam firs. She didn't miss his hand reaching for the weapon he wore on his hip whenever they were out with Tara. Shaking her head, Emily headed toward their minivan and the ever-patient Ghost. "We'd be better off taking a few of those pine boughs thrown on the ground over there and making a Charlie Brown tree, Tara," she told her daughter, buckling her into her car seat. Ghosts nose was at the window, twitching as the familiar scent of home wafted inside on the breeze.

By the time Horatio arrived back at the Balsam area on the lot, the only evidence that anyone had been there two minutes ago was a faint odor of marijuana. He looked around, carefully slipping through the trees leaning at all angles in the metal stands. Five minutes later, he had seen no one save one family of four and a couple lost in each other's arms between some Scotch pines. Reaching the small shack that had been thrown together as an "office" Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and looked around. 'How did I miss that?' he wondered as the freshly painted red and green letters stood out brightly in the morning sun: FRESH XMAS TREES FROM THE NORTH WOODS.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(The Fire is So Delightful)**

"Why so glum Em?" Jean watched as friend unwrapped a piece of chocolate/peppermint bark listlessly. "I thought the Caine family was in full Christmas spirit mode."

"No," Emily took a bite of the candy and made a face, dropping the chocolate tidbit on the napkin in front of her like it was poison. "I'm fairly certain that the Grinch has taken over my Christmas soul and stolen all my Christmas spirit as well as any extra energy I might have." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and picked up her coffee cup. "Maybe some caffeine will help." Jean's eyes had widened and she reached across the desk, laying her hand against her friend's forehead.

"Are you OK, Em? How much of that stuff have you had today?"

"I don't know, Jean. This must be my fifth or sixth cup today. I lost count. It's not even the good stuff," Emily moaned, taking another sip.

"OMG Em! What's gotten into you? Seriously, this is like … like Charlie Brown and Lucy. Five cents please!" Emily managed to muster up the ghost of a smile.

"That means I'm Charlie Brown! Ugh!" Jean sipped her own coffee, watching her friend listlessly swirling the milky brown liquid in her own cup.

"Does it really matter where the tree came from, Em? Or how you got it?" Jean asked her friend finally.

"Of course!" Emily sat up, her hazel eyes suddenly bright. "We always cut ours out in the forest at the lodge. And then dragged it through the woods to get it home. We'd have a snowball fight and hot cocoa and grandma would make cinnamon rolls and it was like a party." The spark went out of her and she stared down at her coffee again.

"OK Em, but you're in Miami now. You have to accept that," Jean began ticking items off on her fingers, "there are no pine woods where one may go cut down Christmas trees, at least not without getting fined or finding yourself on the evening news, the farthest you'll have to carry it is from the car to the house, a snowball fight is not feasible in 70 degree heat, unless you use the plastic kind, but being the purist you are, that wouldn't fly and hot cocoa in this climate is best served with a dollop of ice cream in it and maybe a heavy dose of Kahlua for the adults."

Emily looked at her friend in disbelief. "You're not helping Jean."

Her friend ignored Emily's pointed look.

"Is this important to Horatio, Emily, Jean asked shrewdly, "or are you making it more important than it should be? Did you ask him how he feels about Christmas cheer and all?"

"It should be important Jean, it's for Tara. She needs traditions to remember and carry on. I'm not in Minnesota any longer as you've pointed out. I'm doing the best I can," she sniffed dramatically.

"Did you ask Horatio if HE remembers any Christmas traditions from when he was growing up?" Jean asked softly. "I know he didn't have a _Leave it to Beaver_ sort of family life, but there must be one or two things he remembers fondly."

Horatio was heading toward his office when Detective Tripp turned away from where he'd been consulting with one of the CSI's and fell into step with his friend.

"Got a minute, Horatio?"

"Of course Frank. You and Willow get the Christmas tree in the lodge?" Horatio couldn't quite keep all the bitterness out of his voice, and he instantly regretted it at the questioning look that appeared on the Detective's face. "Sorry," Horatio sighed. "It's been a … long weekend of tree hunting with Emily." The burly detective smiled briefly, holding up a hand.

"Say no more, Horatio. I understand." The men walked on. "I did want to let you know that there's been some suspicious fires up there. Mostly cabins and homes that the summer people use." Horatio looked at his friend in surprise. "I guess Emily's grandmother hasn't spoken to you about this, then?" he hazarded.

"No, Frank." Horatio's voice was clipped. They had reached his office, and Horatio opened the door, ushering Frank inside, before shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Maybe you'd better start at the beginning, Frank," Horatio said, leaning against his desk, reaching for his sunglasses.

"It's probably nothing Horatio. Sheriff Opterhoste thinks it's kids going after the copper piping in the places." The detective didn't miss Horatio's snort of derision at the mention of the sheriff. "No one's been hurt yet, it's all property damage so far. But there's been at least ten break-ins up and down the shore from Two Harbors to Grand Marais. And three up the Gunflint Trail." Horatio's eyebrows had shot up.

"And the Sheriff doesn't think this is a problem? That it's kids?" The burly detective shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, Horatio. Willow says the Sheriff has been dropping by the lodge on a pretty regular basis. That should keep them from bothering Grandma E's place."

"Do you believe that Frank?" Horatio asked softly.

"For now, yeah, I do, Horatio. Willow and I were all over the grounds of the lodge and in the woods around the lodge last weekend. I didn't see anything, no tracks, no bumps in the night, nothing."

"What about those names I gave you?" Horatio asked, suddenly very interested in the bows of his sunglasses. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Frank looked uncomfortable. In his best 'don't shoot the messenger' tone of voice, he delivered the news he knew his friend was not going to be happy to hear.

"Yeah, they let two of the thugs that attacked you in the cemetery in Miami three years ago out in September." Horatio grimaced but didn't say anything.

"I sniffed around. No record of them hanging around the Shore or any sightings in Grand Marais. I've got a contact in Duluth, and he wasn't aware of anything. The feeling seems to be that they would have gone into Canada or headed South."

"They did head South, Frank." Horatio's voice was icy. "I heard one of them on Saturday at a Christmas tree lot when Emily was looking for a tree. I won't ever forget that voice. Why weren't we contacted when they were let out of jail?" Horatio muttered, almost to himself.

"I don't know Horatio." Frank paused for a moment, before asking, "what do you want me to do? Extra patrols on Emily and Tara?" Horatio shook his head, looking at his friend with a tired smile.

"Not yet, but thank you friend." Horatio wiped his hand across his face and pushed himself away from his desk. "I would guess that if they are down here to cause mischief, we'll find out soon enough. Keep your eyes and ears open."

**(That evening after Tara has been tucked in with visions of Sugar Plums dancing in her little head)**

Emily looked around the living room in surprise. Christmas lights had been hung around the large picture window. Pine garland with twinkling lights had been draped across the mantle above the fireplace, and snowflakes fell and tumbled down the glass of the patio doors. Several pine scented candles flickered and glowed, the seasonal scent tickling Emily's nose. A tray of Christmas cookies and a carafe of Emily's favorite Peppermint coffee was waiting on the small coffee table. The sounds of songbirds and gurgling brooks mingled with a harp's melodious rendition of _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen._

"Wow Horatio. I guess I'll have to work late more often." Emily turned in a circle, looking around the room in disbelief. "When did you have time to do this?"

"Tara helped." Emily jumped as her husband's voice sounded in her ear and then felt his arms sliding around her, pulling her against him. His warm lips nibbled their favorite spot on her neck. "Do you like it?" Emily heard him ask quietly. She couldn't see his eyes, but she heard the uncertainty in his tone. Emily had been thinking about what Jean had said long after their breakroom conversation/therapy session. On the way home, it had become painfully clear that she had been acting selfishly. Smiling so that her dimple winked in her cheek, Emily turned in his arms so she could touch for his face, framing it in her hands.

"I love it, Horatio. Thank you," she finished solemnly, her eyes never leaving his. "I love **you**." She got no further as he closed the gap between them, brushing his mouth against hers several times before she returned the gentle pressure. His long fingers were in her hair, undoing the clip that held it up off her neck while she worked. As it cascaded silkily past her shoulders, Horatio swung her up in his arms, murmuring that dinner could wait, he wanted to take her into their bedroom and show her how much he loved her. Before he could start down the hall, Emily's stomach growled loudly, causing him to pause mid-step.

"Er, maybe we could snuggle on the couch for a little while, Horatio," Emily asked, her cheeks coloring as her stomach growled again. "I'd love to have dinner with you in here, in front of the fire. Maybe afterwards we could curl up in front of the fire?" she asked meaningfully. He understood, the blue in his eyes deepening as he remembered their first night in front of the fire here in this very room.

"Very well, Sweetheart." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "We'll feed you first, then we'll discuss where we'll spend the rest of the evening, hmmm?" Emily's answer was lost as his mouth covered hers once more.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(Silver and Gold)**

"Mummy? Daddy?" Horatio had been about to pour Emily a cup of her favorite peppermint coffee when Tara's small voice caused him to look up.

"Tara, Sweetheart. What are you doing up?" One stride put him within reach of his daughter. He felt the familiar pang of anxiety ripple through him at the sight of her standing there when she should be tucked in her bed fast asleep. "Do you feel all right?" She nodded sleepily, lifting her arms up so he would scoop her up.

"Ghost doesn't have a shoe Daddy." Horatio's blue eyes warmed as his daughter laid her head on his shoulder.

At the sound of his name, the big white shepherd had stopped gnawing on his marrow bone, cocking his head as he wondered why the little human was up so late.

"What do you mean Tara?" Horatio asked, watching his daughter's eyes close.

"St. Nicholas won't … have any … anything … to put his cookie in," she explained sadly. Horatio understood now, his glance going to the 3 shoes lined up outside the patio doors on their deck. Tara's small clog looking tiny between Emily's flip-flop and Horatio's running shoe.

"I'm sure St. Nicholas will leave something for Ghost in Emily's shoe, Tara," Horatio turned, heading towards Tara's bedroom.

"How will he know Ghost lives here?" she asked sadly, her voice muffled against his shoulder. Sensing the small tot's distress and hearing his name again, Ghost decided he should pay attention to what was going on. He carefully tucked his bone beneath his bed and rose falling in silently beside the red-haired man as he returned the little girl to her bed.

When Horatio returned to the sofa, Emily was there, sipping her coffee, a steaming mug on the table waiting for him.

"Everything all right with Tara?" she asked quietly, as her husband settled in beside her.

"She's worried about Ghost missing out on St. Nicholas," Horatio explained with a smile, slipping his arm around Emily's shoulder. Leaning closer, he murmured in her ear.

"I think you need to make sure that Tara sees that Ghost isn't left out, Sweetheart."

Emily glanced at her pet who had once again settled down with his marrow bone and was busily licking the insides from his treat.

"I think we've got a Blue Dog B-I-S-C-U-I-T in the cabinet I can put out," she answered softly, her lips curving into a smile. They sipped their hot beverages in silence, watching the flickering light of the candles on the mantle.

"I'm back Clarice," the jolly elf called as he entered the apartment. It had taken almost an hour to cover all 3 floors of his apartment building. Word had gotten out that a mysterious St. Nicholas would leave a gift in a shoe left outside a door on December 6th. This year almost every apartment had at least two shoes or boots waiting patiently outside. Come morning, the children would find a small bag of Cracker Jack and a candy cane awaiting them in their shoes. Hearing the pitter-patter of small feet dashing across the room to welcome him home, the man paused. Setting his nearly empty black sack on a nearby chair, he pulled one last item from it – a Milkbone almost as large as the small dachsund.

"This is all I have left," he told her apologetically. "Do you think you can manage it?" Brown eyes looked from him to the treat back to her master. Carefully she backed up to a sitting position, looking pointedly at the large cookie bone.

"Very well, Clarice." He bent to offer her the large treat, smiling as she almost tipped over backward from the weight. After a moment, she righted herself and once balanced, tripped off proudly to her basket with her prize.

Later as he sat with his feet up, sipping a peppermint cocoa, while the weatherman pointed to a blizzard due to arrive from the south in a couple days time, the elderly gent carefully withdrew a gold pocket watch from his green and red striped shirt. Touching a hidden button, it popped open, the hands of the clock pointing to half past the hour of ten. His blue eyes weren't looking at the time, but at the two small black and white photos tucked into the inside of the cover.

Emily glanced at her husband, wondering how to broach the subject of what she and Tara had discovered in the toe of Horatio's stocking as they were putting the final touches on the Christmas decorations today.

"What did you and Ray find when you put out shoes for St. Nicholas?" Emily asked, turning her head to watch her husband's expression. To say she had been surprised when he had volunteered the information that as a child he had put out a shoe for St. Nicholas's visit, would be an understatement. The man never ceased to surprise her, she reflected, blowing on her coffee before taking an experimental sip.

"A box of Cracker Jacks," Horatio answered promptly, a grin suddenly transforming his handsome face with a boyish smile. "It was the same every year. We would eat it on the walk to school that morning." Emily smiled as well, imagining how her husband must have looked as a school boy. "Sometimes it was so cold out, we could only eat a little bit before our fingers began to turn numb." Horatio's blue eyes caught hers. "I'm surprised Grandma E didn't put something in your shoe, Em." Emily shook her head, her silky hair brushing against his shoulder.

"I don't remember ever doing the shoes outside the door on St. Nicholas's Day. I guess that's one holiday tradition that slipped by me," she finished lightly. Horatio couldn't resist leaning down to brush his mouth against hers. "It's part of OUR tradition now, Sweetheart," he murmured, then hesitated, unsure how she might receive his suggestion. He needn't have worried.

"I like the sound of that, Lieutenant," Emily answered, her cheeks coloring slightly as she was reminded of Jean's stern words about families and holiday traditions. "Do you have any other holiday traditions tucked away that I might like to know about?" He froze and Emily mentally kicked herself for pushing too much. Grandma's words regarding her close-mouthed husband echoed in her head like a mantra. _"He will tell you when he's ready Emily. Don't push the poor man. I would imagine the holidays hold as many bad memories as good ones for him." _Horatio's voice was quiet in the stillness of the room, even the quiet harpsichord notes from the Celtic Christmas CD faded from the hidden speakers.

"I remember one year I gave my mother some scented bubble bath." Horatio smiled self-consciously, his blue eyes sliding away from hers. Emily felt his warm fingers lightly stroking her arm, his bright hair shining red-gold in the flickering firelight. "I'd saved money from my paper route." His voice was quiet, and when he looked up at her, his eyes were seeing someone far away from Miami. "When she opened my gift, her smile was so beautiful." Horatio felt Emily's gentle hand slide over his shoulder to stroke the hair curling over his shirt collar.

"_My son, this is …" Horatio held his breath as his mother paused, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears._

"_Don't you like it, Mother?" he asked worriedly. The salesclerk at the drug store had assured him that his mother would love this particular bubble bath. He had felt so grown up, buying his mother a real gift for Christmas. He had carefully counted out his money at the check out, tucking the last few coins back in his pocket. He eyed the chocolate marshmallow Santa wistfully, but knew he needed to save his money to get Ray the G.I Joe Action doll he had heard his little brother request from Santa as the boys said their prayers before bed the night before._

"_Of course, Horatio! I love it, my son." His mother stopped, wiping her eyes quickly before reaching to hug him tightly. Looking into his blue eyes, she had smoothed his hair with a hand that shook just a little._

"_I saved my money from my paper route," he explained solemnly. "I wanted to get you something really special for Christmas, Mother, to make you happy. I know you like to take a warm bath at night."_

"_You are so very clever, my son." She smiled tremulously, her blue eyes glistening once more. "I realize you are growing up before my very eyes Horatio. Someday soon you will be going out into the world and I shall treasure this moment always. I am blessed to have such a loving son." She had hugged him again, taking several deep breaths before letting him go and turning away to wipe her eyes once more._

"That's a wonderful memory, Horatio," Emily said throatily, blinking back the sudden tears that had welled up in her own eyes. Tangling his fingers with hers, Horatio finished the story. His blue eyes looked into hers, the shyness in his expression causing Emily's eyes to well up again.

"I would give her bubble bath every year afterwards. And every time she would smile and say it was a wonderful gift." Horatio reached for Emily, drawing her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. She felt him kiss the top of her head, his chin resting there as he held her close.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(My True Love Gave To Me)**

Frank hit the delete key in frustration and the screen full of bracelets and charms disappeared from view. And just in time. He saw Eric Delko making his way across the room. As the younger man drew closer, Frank raised a hand to catch his attention.

"Hey Delko," Frank looked around to see who was nearby, while the CSI gave him a 'who me?' look.

"Yah, you," Frank growled, unwilling to admit his dilemma to anyone, but finding himself without a clue as to how to solve it.

"What's up, Frank?" One look at the uncomfortable detective and Eric knew the problem. "Have you gotten Willow a Christmas gift?"

"No," Frank hedged, "I've been looking and nothing seems right. Here's the thing, Delko. It's been a while since I've bought a gift for a woman. What do you get for one of your girlfriends?" Eric laughed and held out a hand.

"Whoa there Frank. What makes you think I've got girlfriends?" Eric didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation and it getting back to Calleigh.

"Ok then, for Calleigh," Frank said exasperatedly. "I have no idea what to get Willow," he finished glumly.

The young CSI decided to take pity on the detective. "Ok, I'm guessing you are past perfume and chocolates as a gift." The other man nodded. "Hmm, then I would say it's lingerie or jewelry." Eric watched as the detective's face flushed red to the top of his clean shaven head. After a moment, Eric said, "I would say you are looking at jewelry man. Is she expecting a ring?" he asked almost as an afterthought.

Frank shook his head. "No. I don't think so," he finished, less certainly. Eric smiled broadly and rapped lightly on the detective's desk.

"It's off to the jewelry store, Frank. Call Emily and see if she knows what Willow likes if you're not sure." With a wave of his hand, the CSI walked away whistling softly.

"What do you have there Em?" Jean's voice startled her friend,causing her to jump guiltily, the silver chain sliding from her fingers onto the desk. "It looks old," Jean's voice drifted down from above Emily's shoulder. Reaching for her own coffee, Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't recognize it as yours Em. Did Horatio give it to you?" Jean perched on the corner of the desk, trying to catch her friend's gaze while peering over her coffee cup.

"Not exactly," Emily hedged, sipping her coffee.

"Did the Lieutenant catch you snooping around for your Christmas present, Em?"

'NO!" Emily felt her cheeks grow warm. "I wasn't snooping, … this time. Actually, Tara found this little necklace tucked way down in the toe of Horatio's stocking. We've hung that stocking for three years and I'd never noticed it before." Jean set her ceramic mug proclaiming, _Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow_ down on the desk with a thump.

"Little fingers are amazing at what they can find, Em. I speak from experience, you know." Jean grinned, reaching for the necklace. "May I?" At her friend's nod, Jean picked it up, carefully scrutinizing the small heart that hung from the delicate chain. "There looks like engraving on this … or something," she murmured, her fingers running over the delicate metal.

"I tried using one of Horatio's magnifying glasses to read it," Emily admitted.

"Any luck?" At the shake of her friend's head, Jean set her attention back to the piece of jewelry. "Do you suppose it's a locket?" she finally hazarded. "If it was, there should be a clasp to open it. I'm not seeing one, though."

Emily nodded her head wearily. "I agree Jean. I spent the whole morning trying to open it. I think there's a hidden clasp or something."

"Maybe Horatio will know where it is. If you found it in his stocking do you suppose…"

"I don't want to bother Horatio with it, Jean," Emily interrupted hastily. "He might not even know who it belongs to, you know. It could have been from one of his ex's."

"I doubt it, Emily," Jean's voice was a mumble as she continued to run her fingers over the charm. "Horatio doesn't strike me as the type to keep old girlfriend's gifts around. This could be more like a heirloom."

"Hello, may I speak to … Mr. J.C. please?" Grandma Estin, squinted at Willow's handwritten note.

"Speaking. How may I help you?" The elderly male voice was cheerful.

"Er, I'm not sure," Grandma Estin answered. "My resort manager left me this message regarding your services as a Santa Claus. I'm not sure why though," Grandma Estin's voice sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Estin," the voice in her ear sounded more confident. "I spend the holidays helping out as Santa Claus. I heard about your party for the residents of your little bit of the North Shore and I wanted to offer my services for the evening of December 24. Free of charge of course," he added.

"Well, that IS very generous of you, Mr. J.C." Grandma's voice sounded as if she were softening to the idea. "I've never had a Santa at the party. Most folks just pop in before and after Mass, you understand. No one need be alone on Christmas Eve that way."

"I applaud your generosity toward your neighbors, Mrs. Estin," J.C. said solemnly. "Santa can be as little or as much a part of your evening as you choose. I … will hope that you might consider it, is all."

"Do you have anyone to go home to on Christmas Eve, Mr. J.C.?" Grandma asked.

"Just my little Clarice, who will come with me of course," the jolly man answered smoothly. "Why don't I check in with you in a few days time?" he suggested. "After you've had time to think about my offer?"

"So what do you think Mr. Delko is getting you for Christmas, Calleigh?" Dr. Woods watched as the blond woman's cheeks grew warm. "Something gold or silver with a large sparkling stone, perhaps?"

"Oh, Alexx," Calleigh, waved her hand in front of her, her eyes going quickly around the empty break room.

"I'm not expecting anything like that," she said firmly. "It's enough that we are able to get away and spend the long holiday weekend at Emily's grandmother's resort. We will be far away from Miami and CSI. I've always wanted to spend Christmas somewhere with real snow and pine trees. Maybe we'll get snowed in!" she finished with a grin, lifting her water bottle to her lips.

"You go girl!" Alexx Woods smile was wide. "Now, what have you gotten him for Christmas?"

Willow shifted her shopping bags to her other hand, pulling her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened in dismay as she saw the time.

"Oh, no. If I don't leave now, I'll never make it back to the lodge before dark." She shivered as the wind whistled down the cobbled street. In a few hours the shop windows along this block in Canal Park would be brightly lit, resembling a Christmas card. Right now, it was only cold, the grey sky forecasting more snow. The familiar blue shaped logo of Emily's favorite coffee shop was just two doors down and Willow hurried toward it. She would pick up Emily's gift there and a hot cocoa to sip on the drive back up to the lodge. This shopping trip had been to find Detective Tripp a Christmas gift, but so far she'd come away with nothing. As she passed the Sieverson Gallery, the woodsy Christmas display caught her attention. Small pine trees set the scene, covered in fluffy white stuff resembling snow. Framed photos of animals and shoreline along the Lake looked out at passers-by, as well as silver earrings and bracelets, set with agates and semi-precious stones. Nestled among the beautiful women's accessories lay a man's watch. The face was black, with simple roman numerals. But it was the silver band that caught her attention. Various animals of the North Shore were carved into the sides, each one painstakingly detailed to resemble the real thing. But it was the kayak that caused her to turn and hurry into the shop. Memories of a weekend spent on Lake Superior kayaking with Frank last summer flooded over her. When the kindly shop assistant commented on her bright cheeks, she let him assume it was due to the chilly air outside. Ten minutes later, Willow was tucking her sales receipt in her wallet as the shop keeper bustled about behind the counter, boxing up the watch.

"You have a lucky man, Miss" he said with a smile. "Would you like this gift wrapped for him?"

"Yes, please." Willow smiled happily.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(I Love You, I'll Miss You)**

Horatio carefully shut the door to Tara's room, Ghost barely having time to slip through into the hallway. Sounds of wrapping paper crinkling and scissors slicing through it like a knife alerted Horatio to his wife's presence in their living room. A glance into their bedroom revealed the jumble of wrapped gifts and piles of clothes covering their bed. With the big shepherd pattering alongside him, Horatio went to see what his wife was up to. It didn't escape his notice that Ghost seemed to slink alongside the wall, skittering across the hardwood floor to the patio doors, and studiously avoiding looking at his mistress as he went by. As Horatio slid open the heavy door, the big dog seemed to sigh in relief, quickly disappearing outside with barely a wag of his white tail.

Emily was singing along with her Christmas CD as she stretched her gift wrap dotted with polar bears and Christmas trees across the box containing Grandma's Heavenly Fleece zippered jacket. A glance at the empty shopping bags scattered to her right indicated her wrapping was almost done.

"_Christmas without you,  
__White Christmas and I'm blue.  
__I love you, I miss you,  
__So sad but so true."_

"You haven't even left yet Sweetheart," Horatio's voice drifted over her. Emily's eyes flew upwards, finding her husband leaning against the wall. "I was hoping tonight we could concentrate on … being together." He smiled crookedly, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm sorry Horatio!" Emily smiled, pushing her hair back from her face. "I lost track of time. It always seems to take longer to wrap the gifts than I expect it should. Of course I want to be with you tonight. I was thinking a semi-early night?" Her hazel eyes followed him as Horatio squatted down in front of his wife. The colored lights along the mantle seemed to add to the moonlight blue color of his eyes in the dim light.

"That sounds very nice Sweetheart," Horatio smiled as he unclasped the clip holding her hair up in a loose pile on top of her head. "Except, I … um … couldn't seem to find the bed beneath all the packages on it at the moment." He watched as his wife's cheeks colored.

"Er, sorry Horatio. I'll … I'll get to it as soon as I gather this up. I've just got this last gift to wrap. I'll … put the ribbons on at Grandma's this week." Emily found herself holding her breath as her husband slid his warm hand down her cheek, following the line of her jaw, and down her neck, his long fingers caressing her nape beneath the cascade of her hair.

"No worries, Sweetheart." Horatio's low voice sent little shivers zinging along her nerves. "I'll help you gather everything up, maybe I'll even find my gift."

"Hmmm, I don't think so, Horatio," Emily's voice was a soft murmur as she allowed herself to lean toward him, offering her mouth up for his kiss. "Your gift is already packed. Just in case you were thinking about interrogating me … or something," she finished breathlessly as Horatio brushed his mouth over hers.

"Hmmm … maybe I'll just do that, but Sweetheart," Horatio slipped a finger beneath Emily's chin, tilting it upward so he could read her eyes in the twinkling glow of the Christmas lights, "what have you done to poor Ghost? He looked like he's, well," he paused, "for want of a better phrase, seen a ghost."

"What do you mean Horatio?" Emily breathed, her mind having to quickly change gears from Horatio's gentle caresses to her slightly neurotic pet. "Ghost was with Tara and I all day while I was packing. Tara was trying to stand the wrapping paper rolls up …" Emily's hand went to her mouth, "and they kept falling on Ghost because he was lying near her. He must have thought the wrapping paper was out to get him!"

"I think you owe him a few extra cookie bones when he comes in later," Horatio murmured, giving in to the temptation to cup his wife's lovely face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking her jaw. "Now, where were we?" Horatio's voice was a soft murmur near her ear as his mouth slid over hers once more.

Emily reached out for his shoulders to steady herself, her hands finding his muscular thighs instead. Shivers of awareness raced through her as she felt the heat of his body through the silky material. Horatio's mouth and hands were warm and persuasive. One hand was slipping through her hair as the other urged her closer to him, molding her to his body. The paper crunched and crinkled beneath their weight as Horatio slowly lowered her to the floor.

So lost in each other, neither heard Ghost's muffled barks from the other side of the patio door as he let them know he had secured the perimeter of the yard and it was free of any hungry rabbits. Pacing back and forth, he tried to see inside. His doggie senses told him his mistress and the nice red-haired man were in there and even though his mistress could be forgetful sometimes, she had never left him outside all night. He woofed again, wondering what they could be looking for on the floor. HE had no intention of going anywhere near those rolls the little human had been tipping over all afternoon. With a sigh, Ghost circled three times and laid down in front of the sliding doors, his head on his paws, determined to wait patiently until he could get someone's attention.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Happiness for H: Once Upon A Christmas**

**(Over the Rivers and Through the Woods)**

"Emily, it's Horatio. I'm wondering how you are? Call me when you stop." He paused, then added, "I love you." After he ended the call, Horatio carefully set the phone on his desk, staring at it as if that would bring her answering call all the sooner. She and Tara and Ghost had left yesterday morning, and Horatio had been disconcerted at how empty the house had felt when he'd arrived home after work. His gaze had fallen on her empty coffee cup in the sink and their conversation the morning before played itself over in his mind yet again.

"_Really, Horatio, we will be fine!" Emily pushed her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation. "Ray Jr. can help with Ghost and take turns driving."_

"_Only while you are in good weather, Emily." He interrupted her hastily. "If the weather turns bad as you go north, I want you to pull over and find a place to stay until it's safe. Ray Jr. hasn't driven in ice and snow. And don't drive when you are tired. Call your grandmother and let her know you're stopping, and then call me."_

"_Yes, sir," she had grumbled, her hazel eyes growing dark. "I don't understand why you are so concerned about me calling you, anyway. I know you have me on GPS. I'm guessing my trip will be more closely watched than Santa Claus's trip around the world on Google!" He had watched her stack Tara's breakfast bowl and spoon and glass with her own, his eyes narrowed as he noticed how his wife was making a point of not looking at him._

"_Hey, Sweetheart," he finally said softly. "I worry about you because I love you." Emily had taken a deep breath, standing up and looking him in the eyes then._

"_I know Horatio, but it doesn't make me feel any … less like you don't trust me to make good decisions for myself or Tara," she finished with a shrug._

"_That's not it, Emily," he said quietly. "You should know that now." He hadn't been able to keep all the reproach from his tone, instantly regretting it as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He followed her to the sink, waiting for her to set down the dishes before taking her into his arms._

"_I don't want you to leave this way," he told her. His hands were stroking her back. "We had a wonderful evening last night, I want to remember that until I see you on the weekend." His blue eyes had looked into hers quickly, sliding away just as quickly. "Not that we had a disagreement just before you left." A tear had slid down her cheek then, and he had gently wiped it away with his thumb. Emily swiped an unsteady hand across her eyes, whispering, "Me neither, Horatio." She turned in his arms, hiding her face in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Horatio had to bend his head toward her to catch her whispered, "I love you Horatio. I'm going to miss you too."_

The buzz of his phone brought his attention abruptly back to the present. He reached for it, disappointed to see that it wasn't Emily.

"Horatio, you got a minute?" It was Detective Tripp sounding as if he were slightly out of breath.

"What's on your mind Frank?"

"I just got a call from Willow." The detective got no further as Horatio popped out of his chair and headed for the door of his office.

"Where are you Frank? I'm on my way there now."

"Whoa, hold up there Horatio!" Frank sounded even more short of breath. "I'm almost to your office. I think … this is something best left to discussing where no one will overhear, if you get my drift?" Horatio's 'Loud and clear, Detective,' was lost in the sharp rap on the door followed by the handle turning.

"What's going on with Willow Frank?" Horatio lost no time, eyeing his friend warily. Frank smoothed a hand over his head, giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Willow and Grandma E. are find, Horatio. The lodge is fine. She called me because the Sheriff had stopped by to say that the old resort next to the lodge had been broken into, the copper stripped from whatever they could find." Horatio's blue eyes narrowed.

"I hope the Sheriff put a car on Grandma's lodge for the next couple days," he said, more to himself than for the detective's benefit.

"Doesn't sound like it, Horatio. I think that's why Willow called. She sounded a little worried and she knows Emily and crew should be arriving this evening.

Muttering under his breath, "why didn't she call me?" Horatio was about to get in touch with his half-sister when Frank stopped him.

"I've got Deputy Opterhoste on it, Horatio." He spread his hands apologetically. "I knew you wouldn't want them left alone out there and you've got Emily and Tara's trip on your mind. Willow said she'd keep any eye out as well, so you needn't worry." The detective didn't miss his friends' eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Emily looked at the snow on the sides of the road as the van sped north. "Mmmm… that's nice to see." The van was quiet save for the radio tuned to KOOL 108. "It's nice to see that some things stay the same from year to year," she said out loud to her three passengers. Tara was slumbering in her car seat and Ghost was stretched out on the floor nearby. Ray Jr. sat in the passenger seat, his nose in his chemistry book, studying for an upcoming exam after the Christmas holiday. Emily looked longingly at the St. Paul skyline as the van followed the curving interstate around the outskirts. Had anyone been awake, she may have detoured through the downtown and made a stop at Candyland for some old-fashioned ribbon candy and chocolate marshmallow santas, as well as a huge bag of Chicago Mix. Instead she continued steadily on her way, weaving the van in and out of the early afternoon traffic. Mentally doing the math in her head, Emily figured she would arrive around nine that evening, making allowances for a dinner stop and rest stops for Ghost and Tara. It went without saying that Horatio would prefer she didn't drive in the dark, but she was so close, Emily had no desire to spend the night in another hotel.

"Good afternoon, Mr. J.C. Oh, I so dislike speaking into these things!" Grandma E's voice on the answering machine in the quiet apartment, caused Clarice to trot over to the table where the sound was coming from. "It's Mrs. Estin. I was wondering if you still had Christmas Eve open to play Santa? My granddaughter will be up and it would be such a surprise for her to "see" Santa. Please call me and we can iron out the details." The voice hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "I'd like this to be a surprise for the adults as well, so if you could keep it under your hat, I'd appreciate it. I look forward to hearing from you." When the sound clicked off, Clarice gave the machine one final puzzled look then trotted off, detouring around her bed to dig out her Greenie cookie bone treat she'd so carefully hidden beneath the sofa.

TBC


End file.
